<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Uno Feud by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373367">The Uno Feud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, UNO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kryoz and Smi77y have a fight over uno rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Uno Feud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smi77y and Kryoz are two perfect peas in a pod. Literally the same person. Never to fight; never to be torn apart.</p><p>Kryoz was casually scrolling his phone. He recorded a DOOM video earlier and right now it’s almost dinner time and he doesn’t feel like editing it right now. However, let’s be honest. Kryoz is just procrastinating on twitter. Until a message from Smi77y popped up, which ensued a instant click because who can deny a message from their wife.</p><p>
  <em>John, when’s can you send me that balling clip of that shit my thing didn’t record? &lt;3</em>
</p><p>Kryoz thought for a moment until it hit him.</p><p>
  <em>Gimme a sec</em>
</p><p>Kryoz searched around is archive and miraculously, through technology, sent Smi77y the video.</p><p>
  <em>Thxs babe lov u &lt;3 Safed my lyfe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No prob bby &lt;3 u da best</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno reverse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+4</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+8</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+10</em>
</p><p>Wait… what?</p><p>
  <em>Jaren that’s illegal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, it’s not.</em>
</p><p>Are you kidding me? A guy who’s played Uno, countless times, has the audacity to text Kryoz and say that you can add 2 to a +4 card? No way.</p><p>
  <em>You can do that</em>
</p><p>Yes way.</p><p>
  <em>No it’s illegal motherfcker</em>
</p><p>Kryoz quickly searched up in a moment of doubt the rules of uno regarding the two’s and four’s of the deck and was met with countless articles supporting him. Jackpot.</p><p>
  <em>Look it up</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>House rules</em>
</p><p>Kryoz is thinking what everyone with a right mind should be thinking: <em>Are you serious?</em></p><p>
  <em>No no no we didn’t agree on house rules bitch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Im the one who started it so we go by my house rules</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn’t start it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes I did</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My no u started it</em>
</p><p>A meme was a card? When did that happen?</p><p>
  <em>That’s not a card</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes It is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No u is uno reversed</em>
</p><p>…Think on that. I’ll wait.</p><p>No ok I won’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uno</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reversed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno reversed is onu not no u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No it’s not</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok so it’s just uno with the u switched around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yea I knoe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it still’s a card</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bish no, the first card was my card </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My uno reverse card</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And since it’s my card</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My rules</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And no stack +2</em>
</p><p>Smi77y didn’t respond, nor read the message, for hours. This was the first real fight, and hopefully the last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This happened to me recently and I shit you not it's true.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>